forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Basilisk
Basilisk is a female forumer who has been corrupted by the Wastelands, and now serves as it's main representative. She lives in a cave in the Wastelands. Description She's pretty small, around 4'10, with long, messy dirty blonde hair. Because of the Wastelands her eyes are neon green and her pale skin tinted red. Thorny spines made out of bone grow out of her forearm along the Ulna bone and her spine. She wears a large, tattered brown t-shirt with ripped up jeans and is covered in a light coat of dust. Her forearms and bare skin are almost always scratched up. Personality The Wastelands have effected Basilisk's mental state pretty badly. She is now violent and defensive, some may say feral. Basilisk is very suspicious of others and views most people as a threat. She claimed to have wanted to help everyone in the beginning, but when everyone refused to ally with her she grew a bitter hate for most of the forumers. Basilisk has few friends, and she is very protective of them. Basilisk can be manipulative at times, attempting to lure others into the Wastelands and at least convert them somewhat, but she seems to be wary of other forumers mutating like her. Powers Wastelands Controlled Basilisk is the representative of the Wasteland hive mind, and as such can control it. She can control the creatures of the Wastelands(with the exception of those bonded to someone else) and even change the actually land of the Wastelands itself. Though she is not the highest power in the hive mind, and these specific powers can be overpowered by the sentient Wastelands soul. Personally Controlled Powers that cannot be canceled out include immunity to toxins, fire, and disease. The Wastelands also allow her to be faster and stronger than the usual human, with a higher pain tolerance and healing process. And though not specifically a power her fangs are venomous. Equipment Weapons Though she doesn't use weapons very often, usually saving them for large battles, Basilisk has a large amount at her disposal(old and rusty equipment but usable). She mostly only uses guns, swords, and daggers, but one of these times you may see her with a chainsaw. Magical Items Basilisk has a Communication Gem she received from Crimson. Its name is Melissa. Relationships * Angel: Basilisk is very protective of Angel, seeing her as one of her last friends that have yet to betray her. She doesn't like her in the Wastelands, especially after the Twisted Angel incident. Basilisk is wary of whatever the Wastelands Corruption does to Angel, but she tries not to show it. *Purple: Basilisk sees her as a playmate more than a threat. She loves to fight Purple, acting like they're bitter rivals who despise one another. However, Basilisk really cares about Purple and doesn't like seeing her get too hurt. This is proved when Basilisk offered Purple to be stronger by being partly corrupted by the Wastelands, and though being corrupted wasn't the best for Purple, Basilisk still had good intentions. After partially corrupting Purple Basilisk now tries to steer her clear of the Wastelands, as if afraid of her becoming even more corrupted. *Twisted Angel: Basilisk despises her, seeing Twisted Angel as rogue not fully with the Wastelands Hive Mind. She hates her for trying to claim the Wastelands throne and taking away the Angel she knows and loves. Category:Female Category:Forumer Category:Character Category:Wastelands Corrupted Category:Wastelands Category:Leader